Collateral Damage
by peanut2lb
Summary: When a mission goes wrong Natasha is forced to make a decision that just may cost Clint his life. Based on the opening scene in Skyfall. Clintasha but Team centered.
1. Next of Kin

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own the Avengers just want to have fun with them.  
**

**Buffalo, New York**

Natasha spent the early part of the afternoon with her partner, surveilling former SHIELD agent, Casper Markum. Markum had hacked into the agency's database and stolen a list of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most valuable undercover agents. Word on the street was that he was willing to sell the list to highest bidder, exposing the agents to all of S.H.I.E.L.D's enemies. If that happened, good agents, friends would die.

God willing, she and Clint would not allow that to happen.

The trick to surveillance was not to be caught. Given the fact that they were surveilling a former agent, Natasha knew that he would be well aware of the possibility that S.H.I.E.L.D. was watching. If Markum should spot one of them, their cover would be blown instantly.

"He's turning right," Clint told Natasha.

"I see him," Natasha veered the car to the right, keeping a safe distance. She wasn't used to being the driver. That was normally Clint's job. But today they needed Clint's special skill set: the ability to spot Markum from a distance. Clint had the uncanny gift of spotting the needle in the haystack and since the agents in question were already living on borrowed time Natasha saw no sense in arguing the point.

The two agents followed Markum until he reached the train station.

"Do you like trains?" Clint quipped as the car slowed.

"You know I do," Natasha answered as Barton stepped out from the car and began to trail Markum on foot. He followed Markum to the ticket counter and watched as the man purchased a one-way ticket headed to Niagara Falls, New York.

"He's heading for the Falls." Clint said into his com.

It was logical. Natasha concluded. The Falls were close to the Canadian border and a public tourist attraction. No one would notice Markum meeting a foreign contact in a crowd of families and honeymooners. The crowds would also make it difficult for them to take down Markum with weapons blazing. The convenience of the border would also make it easy for Markum to escape once he had passed the flash drive to his contact.

"We need to intervene before he gets there."

"Roger that."

"No civilian causalities. Do you understand me?" Fury's voice boomed over the com system reiterating the fact that Natasha had just stated. That was beauty of modern technology was that Fury could monitor any situation from Headquarters and still leave his agents with the feeling that he was in charge.

Manhattan was still recovering from the Avenger's battle against Loki and the Chitauri. Even though they had saved the world from certain destruction, left wing political candidates were trying to hold the group of super heroes accountable for the destruction. In fact, Fury himself had been ordered to appear at a public gathering of city officials to discuss the matter.

Casualties and the destruction of a world renowned tourist attraction was the last thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. needed.

"Keep it discrete. Call in the rest of the team only if you absolutely have to but I don't want to see either of you until that Flash drive is recovered! Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," Natasha said softly hearing Clint mutterer something along the same lines.

The plan from here out would be for Clint to board the train with Markum and for Natasha to follow with the car. So the for the next 29 minutes, Natasha listened to her partner as he relayed Markum's every move.

Eventually Markum exited the train and entered Niagara State Park with Clint still following on foot.

"My guess he's heading for the Cave of the Winds." Clint said, noting that the Cave of the Winds had been closed for the season to ensure public safety due to a recent rock slide.

Natasha parked the car, a safe distance from the main lot and programmed the coordinates for the cave into her GPS. By using the outer boundaries of the park, she could establish a sniper's vantage point from a nearby lookout and set up shop to take out Markum if needed.

"I'm not sure I like this role reversal," she told Clint once she had herself situated on a nearby cliff that sported a perfect view of the Cave.

Clint's rugged jaw line spread into a smile as he stopped at vendor and purchased a Coke. "What you don't think I can seduce Markum into giving me the flash drive with my charm?"

"Just don't scare him off." Natasha warned, testing the scope until she had a perfect view of her partner. Neither of them was comfortable with the idea of changing roles. It had been their new handler's suggestion. They needed to stretch themselves he had said. But what did he know? Phil's successor was some snot nosed techno-genius with a degree from M.I.T. He couldn't have been more than 25 years old.

"Markum's about 50 feet in front of me," Clint returned.

"I see him but there are too many people," Natasha returned adjusting her scope. People were all around him. Markum was smart he knew he was being watched and there was safety in numbers.

"You're going to have force his hand," she added.

"There's nothing I'd like better," Clint replied right before he purposely bumped into a young couple who had stopped to pose for a picture. Drink still in hand, Clint made certain the contents of his soda splattered on the young woman's white blouse.

"God, Sorry about that," Clint eyed Markum as the commotion started forcing the ex-agent to bolt. The chase was on.

"Sorry!" Clint apologized again before taking off down the walkway after Markum.

Predictable Markum ran for a few yards before pulling a weapon and fired with the shot narrowly missing Clint's heads. Clint drew his own weapon and fired a warning of his own.

"Just a little further," Natasha coaxed as Markum ducked under the tape that sealed off the Cave of the Winds to the general public.

Clint followed suit, chasing his target into the construction area, where work crews had been working near the railing to clear the debris from the rock-slide. Being a Sunday the work area was closed lending to Clint and Natasha's advantage.

The area was abandoned. No one around save for Clint and Markum. All Natasha had to do was get off one precise shot. She was about to fire when Clint suddenly lunged at Markum on the bridge, grabbing him by the shirt collar.

Forcing Markum to turn, Clint landed a solid punch to the man's jaw. Markum retaliated with a punch of his own, hitting the archer just above his left eye. Clint returned with a blow to Markum's abdomen forcing to double over in pain before slamming his body into the archer's mid-section.

From Natasha's point of view she could see her partner and Markum struggling, going head to head. They were moving too much for her get off a clean shot she reasoned. Clint's head kept bobbing in and out of her scope.

C'mon Clint just step away she said silently as a new voice filtered its way into her Com.

"Romanoff, it's George. Give me a status report."

Natasha rolled her eyes. George was their new handler.

"Barton is trying to subdue the subject," she replied flatly never taking her eyes off Clint.

"I see that." George returned with indifference from the command center. "What I really want to know is why you haven't taken out the target?"

Take a shot? Was he serious? "I don't have a clean shot." Natasha replied as Fury's voice came on the line.

"He's right, Romanoff .We're running out time. You need to take the shot." Park officials were starting to make their way into the roped off area. If they reached the staging area, innocent lives were going to be lost.

"But I might hit Barton."

A pause traveled through the line and Natasha was certain that Fury was looking at Hill. They were stalling which meant that the council was watching too.

"Your agent needs to take the shot." An elderly looking gentleman known as Claus said from the monitor.

"I don't like this." Fury barked stalling for time.

"You don't have a choice." Claus replied.

Hill looked Fury and averted her eyes. The council had Fury by the balls.

"End this now, Romanoff." Fury ordered. "Take the damn shot!"

Bound by her training and loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha did the only thing she could and took aim. Clint would do the same she reasoned as her partner continued to bob in and out from her line of view. Natasha closed her eyes for a moment and fired.

She felt her jaw clench in horror as the shot struck Clint in the left side of the chest, giving Markum the opening he needed to send her partner over the damaged railing into the raging water below.

Forcing all emotion from mind Natasha fired again, this time hitting Markum in the back of the head.

"Agent Barton is down," Natasha said quietly into the com. "Suspect has been eliminated."

"Secure the flash drive, before heading back to base." She heard George's voice but didn't respond. All she could think about was that she had just possibly killed her partner.

"Damn", Fury swore as he and Hill watched Clint's body plummet into the rapids. Hill and Fury stayed silent for a moment each saying a prayer for the fallen archer.

"Hill, alert Stark and the rest of the Avengers. I want Barton's body recovered at all costs."

Hill looked at her superior. "You really think Agent Barton is dead, sir?"

Fury put his hands on his head and closed his one good eye. He'd watched Barton take a bullet and then fall over 100 feet into frigid water. Thor or the Hulk might have been able to survive a fall like that. But Barton? Barton was just a human being. There was no way he could have survived a fall like that.

"Should I notify the next of kin?" George asked in a meek tone earning Fury's wrath.

"YOU'RE LOOKING AT HIS NEXT OF KIN!" Fury shouted, storming off the bridge.


	2. Waiting

**A/N**: Thank you to all who reviewed, favored and put this story on Alert. I apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. Hope you find it worth the wait.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Please don't sue. I just wanted to combined the theme of a great movie with two great characters from another awesome movie. The real plot lies with Natasha's struggling as she deals with shooting her partner.

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again. _

_For this is the end_

_Skyfall~Adele_

**Chapter Two**

_Fighting… _

_Intense pain…_

_Falling…_

_Strong waves…_

_Jagged Rocks..._

_Lungs burning...!_

_Something was pulling him downward..._

_No, wait it was someone…_

_Someone was leading him into the darkness…_

_And he was helpless to do anything about it. _

* * *

Natasha was the picture of calm as she stood on the bridge at the exact spot where Clint's body had gone over the railing. Fighting the wind and intense spray she gazed into the angry looking water waiting for any sign of life. All she needed was to see something. But there was nothing, nothing but back splash from the waterfall slapping up against the rocky bank.

Where are you?

Tony arrived 5 minutes after she had pronounced that Clint was down. Clint could have survived 5 minutes in the water couldn't he? But the fall itself was another question. Clint had been wounded and was bleeding. Even the possibility of treading water seemed slim.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Natasha asked as Steve appeared behind her on the bridge.

Steve placed a mollifying hand on her shoulder forcing her attention. In his former life, Steve had been realist but since he'd become Captain America and found a home with the Avengers his outlook had changed.

"I'm alive," He said as she turned back towards the water, burying herself in her own private thoughts.

_She was one who pulled the trigger_.

"If he's down there Stark will find him."

Down there? Where else would he be? Natasha whirled, eyes flashing fire. She started to say something but then thought better of it and turned back toward the railing.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Steve apologized quietly before stepping up next to her. "All I meant was that the tide…" His voice started to taper noting that Natasha was again lost in her own private hell. It was a hell that he could understand. He'd lost friends in the war. His best friend, Bucky Barnes, had been killed in a raid which Steve had orchestrated. There wasn't a day that went by that Steve didn't blame himself for Bucky's death.

Steve had a point, Natasha concluded. The rapids were strong. An undercurrent could have pulled Clint out to sea. It wasn't uncommon for even the strongest of swimmers to drown in an undercurrent. Clint was an archer; rarely did he ever accept missions that had anything to do with water. Not that he couldn't hold his own in the water if he needed to, he'd never had to with an armor piercing bullet in his chest; her armor piercing bullet to be precise.

Natasha felt her heart begin to slam in her chest, fingers began to tremble forcing her to make a close fist. This was not acceptable! She was a SHIELD Agent, the infamous Black Widow. Her hand shouldn't be trembling!

Keep it together, Romanoff. For years you have known that something like this could happen. She and Clint were spies. They both knew the risks. Living with them however was something entirely different. She clearly remembered the moment Phil had called her to tell her that Clint had been compromised by Loki and the fear that had accompanied it. She had kept her feelings at bay for the sake of saving the World but her main concern had always been Clint and his well being.

Damn Loki for making her feel unmade.

And Damn Clint.

"How long has it been?" she asked folding her arms over her chest. She made certain to keep her voice indifferent as if the person they were searching for was just some stranger. She knew that it was close to the ten minute mark which meant Clint's chances for survival were increasing slim.

Every second he was down there served as a reminder of her own incompetence.

"Natasha-" Steve began before her fiery green eyes cut him off.

"How. Long. Has. It. Been?" she repeated accenting each word.

Steve opened his mouth to answer but was saved by the cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Just a second." He said under his breath as he fished the phone from his beige colored Dockers. "Rogers." Steven listened for several seconds before slipping the phone back onto his left hip.

"George wants to know the status of the flash drive," he said placing his hands on the railing as he looked out toward the menacing looking water fall. Damn if anyone could survive falling into that.

"It's secure," Natasha replied lowly. "But there's no guarantee he didn't place it into an online retrieval system, or download it onto a laptop."

What good had done for them to recover one flash drive in a world filled with dozens of technological options? Of course, Markum had downloaded the information someplace else. He was a spy. He wouldn't have tried to sell it to S.H.I.E.L.D's competition without creating an insurance policy. The flash drive itself was irrelevant. Clint had taken her bullet for contents that was probably already over the internet.

Pushing the thought from her mind, Natasha spoke calmly into her com, "Stark, I need a status report."

* * *

Tony recovered Markum's body within seconds of hitting the water but so far there had been no sign of Clint. Their only saving grace would be Tony and the fact that Jarvis had the ability to search hundreds of miles in the blink of an eye. Jarvis' initial scan revealed that current had pulled Markum about a mile down so it seemed to reason that Barton would have been pulled down as well.

Clint and Markum entered the water only seconds apart. It was highly unlikely that the current would have pulled them in opposite directions. So where was Barton?

Tony requested that Jarvis initiate a small underwater camera within his suit. Instantly, Pepper's face appeared on the small flip out screen.

"Any luck?"

"Just the dead guy." The camera lens turned giving Pepper a previous view of Markum's limp body hung up on one of the rocks.

"Thank God it's not Clint," she gasped before turning her attention to her own computer screen where she pulled up an underwater view for the Cave of the Winds. "The mouth of the cave is just a few feet from you. Is it possible that the current could have swept him into the cave?"

Tony pondered the thought. The force from the waterfall swept Markum up against the rocks making Pepper's theory completely plausible. The force from the falls could have caused a vacuum, sending the fallen archer straight into the depths of the cave thus blocking Jarvis' signal.

"I owe you, dinner."

"You owe me much more than that." Pepper quipped as the image in the monitor faded to black.

Tony put his thrusters into low motion and followed the mouth of the cave. Calmly, Tony requested that Jarvis provide a thermal scan of the area, to identify any sign of warm blooded life. As he waited, Tony switched on the link to I-Tunes prompting the sounds of Black Sabbath to fill the cave. It wasn't exactly appropriate given the situation but it gave the billionaire a sense of calmness. Like Natasha, Tony was uncertain of how he would react if he came across the archer's dead body or worse no body at all.

Tony knew Clint had to be in here somewhere. He just needed Jarvis to tell him where. Propelling himself upward, Tony hovered over the water for several moments allowing his scanners to search the inside of the cavern. He was surrounded in a darkness whatever damage had been caused by the rock slide had knocked out power to the area. The only light visible was from the glow of Tony's thrusters.

This place is enormous he thought ordering Jarvis to search every crack and crevasse until he found something. Initiating infrared vision, Tony quickly scanned the cavern for any sign of Barton. Inch by inch he combed the walls and rock until the cavern was completely covered in bright illuminating beams.

"Stark, come in," The sound of Natasha's voice filled his head set. Up until now he had ignored her requests. Tony figured it was better to say nothing rather than to be the bearer of bad news. He was running out of time however and with each scan coming up empty the hope of finding the archer alive was rapidly fading.

"Where the hell are you, Bird Boy?" Tony questioned as Natasha's voice commanded his attention.

"STARK!"

"I've got nothing," Tony reported, perplexed as the red beams began to fade. Flipping his face shield, Tony scanned the cavern with his own eyes. "He's not here."

* * *

Concealed in the far corner of the cavern a petite assassin with long flowing raven hair grinned as she held a knife to the unconscious archer's throat. The tricks of her trade had worked well she surmised watching the red and gold Avenger descend back into the water. No doubt, Stark would continue his search elsewhere. Gazing down at Clint she rubbed his cheek.

"Tony Stark will not find you today."


	3. Anna Hu?

**A/N: Contains some subtle spoilers from Iron Man 3**

"Did you see something?" Tony asked as flash of light crossed his path of vision. He wasn't certain of it was, but he was sure it was moving. Rising back up out of the water he saw what he perceived to be a shadow. A shadow with thermal blocking technology, perhaps?

"Jarvis, scan for any trace of human DNA, that might be present in the cave."

It wasn't long before Jarvis relayed an image of an Asian woman clothed in a black wet suit, yielding a knife.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Tony quipped, suspecting that the woman had been Markum's contact. She must have seen Markum and Barton go into the water. No doubt she was trying to retrieve the flash drive.

"Her name is Anna Hu." Jarvis' British accent came back. " It appears Agent Barton is indeed within her company. But I'm afraid to say his vital signs are less than desirable."

She was enough to make any man's heart stop Tony thought as Anna crouched, and stole inside a small sub-cavern. How she had managed to get Barton out of the water and into the cavern was beyond the Billionaire's comprehension but nevertheless he was impressed.

Torpedoing himself Tony took the small woman by surprise. "Legolas, doesn't have the flash drive if that's what you're looking for." He quipped as the tiny agent hurled herself at him. Palm outstretched Tony fired one precise blast into her chest and sent the woman sailing back into the wall, her body falling slack.

"Don't worry. I set it to stun. You should be fine in a couple of hours if the tide doesn't get you." Tearing his eyes from Anna, Tony focused on the archer. Clint was slumped up the against the cave wall, with his chin resting on his chest.

Kneeling, the iron clad Avenger carefully tipped Clint's chin upward so that he could get a better look at his wound. The huge gaping hole just beneath Barton's left shoulder told him that Natasha had indeed gone for a kill shot.

Tony swore softly under his breath. That wasn't acceptable. Bird Boy had survived Loki. So why shouldn't he survive this? Taking a bullet from your partner was nothing compared to being put under the influence of an Asgardian God.

"Jarvis. Give me something I can work with."

"Would you like a pulse rate?"

"That depends." Tony said sarcastically, hoping that meant that Clint did indeed have a pulse.

"My sensors indicate that Agent Barton is suffering from Bradycardia."

"Low pulse rate , I can deal with that" Tony said inwardly. It wasn't exactly surprising given what the archer had been through but at least it gave the billionaire hope.

Now the question was how to get Clint out of the cave. "Do I go straight up and risk destroying one of the world's greatest attractions or do I go back down and risk Barton drowning in the process?"

"Either way Agent Barton is likely to bleed out before you reach proper medical care." Jarvis interjected, drawing Tony's attention to the growing pool of crimson.

"Not helping here. You need to think positive Jarvis."

"Then you need to cauterize the wound."

"I am a billionaire, not a surgeon," Tony countered with low tone of sarcasm.

Jarvis came back with a counter of his own. "Then, I suggest you elicit assistance from Dr. Banner."

Banner. Great. Tony hoped the good Dr. Doctor wasn't off somewhere engaging the green eyed monster that shared his body. "Locate him for me, now."

"As you wish," Five seconds later, a graying Bruce appeared in on Tony's flip out screen.

"I thought you were finished fighting evil." To Bruce's knowledge, the iron clad man had hung up his suit.

"I am, but Barton and Ramonoff got themselves into a little bind."

"What happened?"

"She shot him." The monitor inside Tony's helmet moved so that Bruce had a clear view of Clint's chest wound. "To top everything off, Legolas and I are on our honeymoon underneath Niagara Falls."

Bruce immediately read through the sarcasm in Tony's voice and sensed the severity of their situation. From what he could see, it appeared that Natasha's bullet had nicked an artery near the heart.

"Did the bullet go all the way through?"

Tugging on Clint's shoulder Tony gingerly rolled the injured archer forward revealing a massive exit wound.

"Looks clean," Bruce surmised, "but you're going to need to close that artery."

"How do I do that?"

"Get Barton into a prone position on his back. Then zoom into his chest wound as close as possible. I may need you to open it up so I can get a better view of what's going on inside."

"Easier, said than done."

"Don't worry," Bruce smiled. "It'll be just like robotic laser surgery."

"If this doesn't work, you are the one telling Romanoff." Holding his breath Tony followed Bruce's every command, firing a thin white hot beam into the wound until the flesh opened up, giving Bruce a clear view of Clint's chest cavity.

"Now magnify that by 200%" Banner ordered. Meticulously, Bruce began to inspect every millimeter of Clint's wound until the bleeder was found. He then directed Tony to fire another small beam into the severed artery, effectively closing off the damaged tissue.

"Nice work," Bruce complemented as he watched Tony dress the wound with pieces from Anna Hue's wet suit. "You know since you are technically out of the superhero business you may want to consider a career in medicine. You've already got the personality for it."

"Confidence and amazing leadership skills?" Tony quipped.

"I was thinking arrogance," Bruce returned.

"Yes, well my so called arrogance just saved Barton's life." At the very least Tony's little surgery had bought the archer some time.

"Just be careful getting him out of the cave," Bruce cautioned. "I'm leaving STARK Tower now and should be able to meet you at the hospital in a few hours.

* * *

**Niagara Falls Medical Center**

For several hours Natasha waited with baited breath as doctors operated on her partner. At first she'd been against taking Clint to a civilian hospital, but had been reassured when Fury promised her he would be attended to by a S.H.I.E.L.D. physician and then moved to one of the agencies safe facilities.

The waiting room was filled with spectators; another reason Natasha had wanted private care. Looky-loos who all wanted to get up and close and personal with the Earth's mightiest heroes.

Unfortunately for the Avengers they were still big news and now given the fact that Iron Man had just resurfaced, they were sure to become paparazzi frenzy. Yes, the press and the local left wings radicals were sure to have a hay day with this.

Trying not to be noticed, Natasha numbly wandered over to the vending machine hoping not to become the center of attention. Not that she really needed to worry about that given that Stark was in the room.

The possible return of Iron Man had people lined up for miles to interview the self-made super hero.

"How are you holding up?"

George.

Natasha was relieved to hear a familiar voice. Even it was George's. Not that she liked him per say but over the last couple of months, he'd become someone she was learning to trust.

"I thought you might want a fresh change of clothes."

Natasha looked down at the black and red duffle bag at his side. "You went through my personal things?"

"I had Agent Hill do it," George answered handing her the bag.

"Thank you."

"Natasha, I know this is awkward," George began, "but internal affairs needs to speak to you about Agent Barton."

"Of course, " she replied without emotion.

"For what it's worth, you have nothing to worry about. It was a good shoot."

A GOOD SHOOT? Natasha repeated a little more loudly than she meant to.

George immediately threw his hands up in surrender. "I just meant that you were following orders. This isn't your fault. What happened to Agent Barton is just going to be considered collateral damage."

Collateral Damage? Did he was seriously call her partner collateral damage?

"Agent Barton is a human being and an invaluable member of S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha defended. If he called Clint collateral damage again she was going to break his neck.

"A member of S.H.I.E.L.D. whom you just shot. I understand if you're feeling a little tense. I'm sure just as soon as Agent Barton is out of surgery you'll be feeling much better about everything. Until then, I'll keep my distance. "

"You'd better," Natasha warned stalking off to find the nearest ladies room.

* * *

**A short time later…**

George entered a secluded apartment complex that doubled as a safe house for S.H.I.E.L.D once inside relieved the sentry standing guard and checked the immediate area for any remaining agents.

Clear.

Pulling out his laptop, the techno genius connected the Wi-Fi and began to face to face conversation with a familiar colleague.

"We have trouble," he told the face in the monitor. "Barton survived."


	4. Too Much Red

George entered a secluded apartment complex that doubled as a safe house for S.H.I.E.L.D once inside relieved the sentry standing guard and checked the immediate area for any remaining agents.

Clear.

Pulling out his laptop, the techno genius connected the Wi-Fi and began to face to face conversation with a familiar colleague.

"We have trouble," he told the face in the monitor. "Barton survived."

The face in the monitor looked perturbed as George explained how Tony and Bruce had intervened. Certain members of the Council felt that Barton was no longer a good fit for S.H.I.E.L.D.. In their opinion, he was a traitor at best. Despite, Director Fury's report on the Tesseract, they didn't believe in aliens and evil Gods. Some believed that Barton had gone rogue and then had a change of heart. Then there was Clint's relationship with Romanoff.

What was it that they had exactly? Whatever it was they were both compromised and the incident in New York proved that. Since the invasion the Council had been keeping tabs on them or rather_ he_ had been keeping tabs on them.

"And how is Agent Romanoff?"

"Calm and collective as always."

"Let's see if she remains that way. Watch them carefully." If the council was right, Romanoff's sniper act would tear them apart, and possibly SHIELD with it.

* * *

It was well after midnight when the surgeon emerged to inform the team of Clint's condition.

Clenching her jaw, Natasha held her breath as she braced herself for the worse. The surgeon went onto the explain that _her bullet _missed his heart by only a fraction but managed to puncture his left lung. There was also something said about arterial damage, a muscle shredding, profound blood loss, and water in his lungs.

Natasha tried to concentrate but she was only catching bits and pieces of what was being said. After hours of waiting, the adrenaline was finally wearing off and reality was smacking hard in face. She'd shot her partner. Her best friend and for all practical purposes the only person that she really-

She was responsible.

If Clint died, it would be on her hands. _His blood on her hands_.

Keep it together, she ordered mentally. It had been a long time since she'd felt this way. _A very long time_. When Barton had been compromised by Loki she'd let the fear of losing him pick at her brain somewhat but not like this. This was something she'd never expected.

She was just about to pull to her feet when she saw George enter the waiting room. In his hands, he held a plastic hospital bag. The kind that was reserved for a patient's personal effects.

Cooley, he gave her a nod and then disappeared into a side corridor. Feeling obligated, Natasha followed until she found herself in a small room that was reserved for families who required privacy.

"What is this?" she asked, automatically when he handed her the bag.

Barton's things. One of our agents intercept his belongings before hospital personnel were able to get a hold of it.

Natasha gave the wormy man a tight smile. "How long before you move him to SHIELD?"

"I don't know. Couple of days maybe. The S.H.I.E.L.D. medical staff said that he has some swelling around his heart due to the trauma. They're afraid to move him until it subsides." George paused for a moment as the widow processed the statement. "Armor piercing rounds are designed to destroy flesh and vital organs."

"I know that," Natasha replied calmly as the door opened and Tony appeared.

"Well, well what are you two kiddies up to?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed in disgust. "What do you want Stark?"

"They said we can see, Barton. I kind of thought you might want to go first."

Natasha hesitated for a moment and then gave a slight nod before exiting.

Natasha stood at the door of Clint's room looking at him through the glass. The surgical team had done a good of cleaning him up. Aside from the ashen tint to his skin and a host of wires and tubes creeping out of his body, he just appeared to be sleeping. She took a step forward and then hesitated.

"Go in if you like," The ICU nurse encouraged.

_Breath in, out, in, out._

Cautiously, Natasha padded into the room, her heart slamming in her chest. Her first thought was to turn around and run. But she couldn't. She owed Clint more that. So for several moments, she just listened to the sounds of the room. The heart monitor was beeping at regular intervals in time with the swoosh of the ventilator.

For the first time, she understood how truly Clint felt after discovering that he had slaughtered countless agents under Loki's control. There was always an emotional twinge that came with killing someone, but it was one that both Clint and Natasha had learned to control. But shooting your friends had a whole different emotional hell attached, one that Natasha didn't like.

Feelings that she had long suppressed where now coming back to haunt her. Sao Paulo, the hospital fire, Dreykov's daughter. The list was endless and she had just brought all of it front and center. "Loki was right." she swallowed, "I can never wipe out that much red."

Natasha blinked at the feel of unshed tears gathering on her lashes. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Undisclosed SHIELD Medical Facility.**

Clint peeled open his eyes and drew in a breath. Instantly, he was met with a sharp pain radiating in his chest, coupled with the memory of suffocating darkness. A pit in his stomach told him he was falling. Automatically, his brow started to furrow, his face pinched.

How do you feel? A strange female voice asked.

The archer swallowed and tried form words around a thick and parched tongue. "Hurts to breathe."

"That's to be expected. You took a bullet to the chest. Luckily, it missed your heart." The female voice then revealed her true form as she came into view and placed a cold stethoscope on the archer's chest. She was dressed in dark blue scrubs and white lab coat. No insignia.

Clint blinked his eyes to the blinding bright white that surrounded him. Was he at S.H.E.I.L.D? He didn't think so, he was so out of it was hard to tell. "Where- am- I?"

The woman with the stethoscope lifted her head and flashed him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry; I'm not at liberty to say. What I can tell you however is that you are safe. "

Clint closed his eyes for a moment fending off what perceived to be an impending wave of pain. "How long have I been here?"

"Four days," the woman answered as she prepared a syringe and proceeded to inject it into the IV line that ran to the agents left forearm.

Four days?

Everything was so fuzzy Clint surmised before managing to conjure an image of Natasha. "Where's Agent Romanoff?" He vaguely remembered Natasha being with him at Falls acting as his wingman.

The woman in the lab coat shifted her eyes pondering, a response. Barton was fading back into a morphine induced abyss. "To the best of my knowledge she is alive and well," she said softly, uncertain that Clint had heard her reply.

When she was certain her that her patient was out, she tapped at the com atop her left her shoulder. "Agent Barton is awake and asking questions."

I'll be right there.

A moment later, Bruce appeared and excused the female attendant. He waited until she was clear of the room before approaching Barton. The archer looked like he was sleeping.

You never knew with spy's. Barton and Romanoff were both masters at their game Bruce thought as he picked up the charting tablet beside the bed and began to study to the nurses' notes.

A few moments later Clint let out a groggy salutation. "I know you're there Banner, I can smell the other guy."

Bruce smiled and set down the tablet. "It's not going to make him happy to know that you think he smells."

"How did I get here?" Clint asked, trying to fight the effects of the morphine.

"You were shot in the chest trying to take out a rogue SHIELD agent.

"Did you get 'em?"

Not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, Bruce averted his eyes. It wasn't his place to tell Barton that his partner had been the one to put an armor piercing round through his chest. "Markum's dead. Natasha recovered the flash drive."

Clint's eyes rolled back and then popped back open in an effort to fight the morphine. Clearly, it was going to be a losing battle but it was one he was determined to fight. "Where's Tasha?"

Bruce pulled his lips into a half smile. Of course, Barton would ask for Natasha and why shouldn't he? "She's taking care of something right now," he answered lowly. Truth was he didn't know where Natasha was at the moment. No one did. He suspected she was laying low trying to deal with the guilt.

Clint forced his eyes to widen. Better than anyone he knew how Natasha worried about him. Though they had never talked about it. He knew how she reacted when things went wrong and it worried him.


End file.
